Twirl Girl
by piscesgirl123
Summary: Twirl (aka Jessica Flare) is a new super hero in Jump City. After she stole the Teen Titans' thunder in a public battle with Cinderblock, will the Titans' befriend this new teen hero? And will Twirl carry out the search of the villain that has to do with kidnapping someone close to her and why she became "Twirl"? With, or without the Titans' help? Read & find out! *PIC NOT MINE*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, fair warning, this new O.C. Is kinda girly...so yea... but plz no flame :) I don't own the Teen Titans!**

**chapter 1/ Jessica's POV **

"Jerks," I grumbled and wiped the raw egg off of my face with my arm as I stomped angrily down the hallway and into the girls bathroom. Would you believe what just happened? My name is Jessica Flare and I go to Jump City High school. I have blond hair and big green eyes, that are always covered by my rectangular glasses, and I'm fifteen. I moved here from Steel City about a month ago with my mom because of her new job. Why am I covered in raw egg you ask? Its because of stupid Jamie and her clones, Tami and Tina. Apparently they found out about me going to try-out for cheerleading, which I'm actually good at, and decided it would be funny if they egged me when I stepped through the gym doors, and that's exactly what happened. They're always doing stuff like that ever since I got here.

I peered at myself in the tall bathroom and gave a frustrated sigh. My whole uniform was trashed. I had raw egg splattered on my shirt and tie along with my skirt, it was even on my shoes. **(A/N: i'm just going by the uniforms that were seen in the episode "Things Change", disclaimer is at the top! Grrr...i don't like you terra! Now, continue with the story lol) **Great, it was even in my hair too, which was in low pig tails for try-outs. I pulled off my glasses and squinted to see the slight crack in one of the lenses when an egg hit my face.

_If only they knew, _I thought and turned on the facet and wet a paper towel. After several minutes of trying to get the gunk out of my hair, but failing miserably, I picked up my backpack and left the bathroom. Its after school hours so my mom would probably be home and I don't want her seeing me like this. I managed to get most of the goo off of my shirt but there's still yellow smudges and my skirt still has egg shell pieces glued to it. As I walked past the teacher's lounge I heard someone with the TV on. It was the news and I heard the reporter speaking, "_This just in; Local super villain Cinderblock has been seen terrorizing uptown on 5__th__ street, after escaping from prison," _he called out to the camera. I took off down the hallway and out the door before hearing the rest. I've got to get to 5th street, it was only two blocks away so I ran. Don't worry, you'll see why.

**Beast Boy's POV **

I flew down and changed back into my human form and gathered around the others. Cinderblock was destroying part of the new buildings that were just finished and opened.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and we were about to jump into action, but we all stopped when a pink boe staff with dark pink knobs flew out of an alleyway and nailed Cinderblock in the head and made him stumble a little.

**Jessica/Twirl's POV**

I jumped out onto the street and hit the "return" button on my right glove and my boe staff flew back and I caught it. _ If Jamie and her clones only knew I'm a super hero, and I can basically kick their butts, _I happily sighed inside my head. I used to be a baton twirler and I did a few years of cheerleading so I'm good with flips and cartwheels and such. Fighting Cinderblock is my chance to introduce myself as Twirl. My suit is bubble gum pink with hot pink trim. The shape of the dress resembles a cheerleader's and so does the material and it has shorts attached on the inside of the skirt, it has hot pink boots that stop an inch below my knees, I wear bubble gum pink tights with hot pink swirls around it , and a thick hot pink belt around my waistline. To keep my secret identity, well... a secret, I wear a hot pink mask. It shows my eyes, I have contacts on so I can see without my glasses and I dyed my hair hot pink too with the spray-on cans. My boe staff is actually made of two batons that connect. My batons are chock full of tech, that I designed if I do say so myself.

Cinderblock let out an angry yell and swung a fist at me. I ducked out of the way and gave his hand a hard smack with my staff, then I did a back handspring and landed it a few more feet away. Cinderblock looked even angrier and came running towards me with each stomp shaking the ground.

I separated the staff into the batons and twirled them as fast as I could. I tossed the left one high into the air and launched the right one at Cinderblock like a spear. The knob hit him hard right between the eyes and he went into a daze. I quickly did a small run, cartwheeled, and bounced off the ground into a series of three flips. Then I kicked Cinderblock in the chest with both legs and bounced off of him catching my left baton and landing. I hit the "return" button and my right baton flew up and I caught it from the spot it landed on. Cinderblock crashed to the ground in defeat. When I turned around I saw the Teen Titans, yeah _the_ Teen Titans, standing there with shock and curiosity written all over their faces. I walked over to them and introduced myself. But I heard Raven say, "Did she...just steal our thunder?" And I saw Robin give small nod.

"Hi, I'm Twirl," I said friendly.

" I'm Robin. That's Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven," he introduced.

"Dude! You totally K.O.'d Cinderblock ," Beast Boy exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, that was some major butt kicking," Cyborg agreed.

"Thanks," I said and Starfire flew over squinting. She started rubbing a lock of my hair with her thumb and index finger.

"Um, girl of twirl, why do you have the egg shells in your hair," she asked while examining my hair. When she pulled away there was pink dye on her hand. I started to panic. That meant they could see the blond in my hair! "Nothing," I said quickly but it came out as a squeak. I could feel myself blushing a little and they raised their eyebrows. I peered behind them and notice the camera crews and reporters rushing over. That means they'd see the blond too! I did more panicking.

"Hey I gotta run, but it was really, really cool meeting you guys. Some other time, okay," I told them. Robin noticed me staring at the reporters behind them and asked me something that kind of surprised me. "You can come with us to Titans Tower if you want," he asked, " We usually leave before the reporters show up," he explained and the others agreed. I thought for a moment glancing at the reporters approaching. _What about mom? She'd surely be home by now...but wait, she still thinks I'm at try-outs,_ I decided to accept the invitation and we headed to the tower. I hope this means they'll forgive me on the little "stole their thunder" thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

We entered what I guessed to be a living room. It was huge! With massive windows letting in lots of evening light and there was a small kitchen and side bar to the right. "Wow," I whispered in awe.

"Why does everyone say that," Beast Boy wondered aloud and Cyborg shrugged. I walked further into the room and looked around. Robin motioned a hand to come join the rest of them as he took a seat next to Starfire on the couch, and I joined them.

"Would you care to explain the whole hair dye thing," Raven said in her monotone. I smiled sheepishly, "Heh heh, kind of for my identity," I explained. "But you where a mask," Robin stated while motioning to his domino mask.

"Yeah seriously, we only know Robin as 'Robin' because he never takes off his mask," Beast Boy joked.

"I guess your right," I said shrugging. The Titans and I hung out for a while. Cyborg and Beast Boy showed me their Game Station 2. Raven didn't do much but read and meditate. Robin didn't stick around long, he left later on to go train. I talked to Starfire a lot though. She asks _a lot _of questions. Like being friends, and stuff like where I got my dress from. She kept mentioning she likes the pink colors I've got going on and I thanked her. I noticed the sky had gotten darker, mom should be home by now. "I should get going," I sighed.

"But why must you do the leaving," Starfire asked disappointed and Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around on the couch from their game.

"Yeah, you just got here," Cyborg joined in.

"Cy's right, we don't meet other heroes everyday," Beast Boy said.

"Yes, that's because we meet new heroes every _other_ day," Raven poker-faced but the sarcasm was noted anyway.

"I gotta head home. Some other time, okay?" I said turning to Starfire and she gave a small smile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

The Titans dropped me off in the city and I made it home okay. I live in the suburban part of Jump City in one of the bigger houses on the block. On my way home I changed back into my school uniform with my weapons and everything in my backpack. I had my sweatshirt zipped up to hide some of the egg stains and my hood up to hide the pink hair. I saw that my driveway was empty so I quickly hurried inside before mom gets home. I switched on the lights and pressed the answering machine button and listened to the message. It was from mom, "_Hey honey, sorry I have to work late. Its about 6:30 and I should be back by 10. There's leftovers in the fridge." _It was about 8:00, I went to my room and tossed my backpack onto my bed. I took a shower and got rid of the egg shells and hair dye. I changed into my pajamas and tossed my dirty clothes into the washer machine and got the heated plate of food out of the microwave. I brought my plate to the dining room and started my homework.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

I woke up from the nudge on my shoulder, it was mom. I picked my head up from my science text book that I fell asleep on and looked at my watch, 10:05.

"Hey mom, sorry I fell asleep doing homework," I mumbled. She was still in her business clothes and she looked a wreck. She gave me a tiered smile and kissed me on the forehead, "That's okay. You can head upstairs, I'll clean up. Did you finish your homework though?" I went over my agenda and nodded yes and left up the stairs to my room.

**so...yea... she's kinda girly with how her hero look is. But whatever ;) lol any way, idk y I chose BB as the other POV. I just needed 2 use 1 of the titans :)**

**R&R plz! **

**~piscesgirl123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said...the O.C. Is kinda girly... but whatever its only when she's twirl. Lol thanks for reviewing :D I don't own the Teen Titans! **

**chapter 2/ Jessica/Twirl's POV **

I sat there leaning on my desk with my elbow in math class and yawned. It was second period math and this new lesson was boring me to death. I barely slept last night. Instead of sleeping I was fixing my digital watch and turning it into something more tech-y. Plus, I worked on my batons. It had a slightly bigger screen and now it picked up police scanner signals so that I'd immediately know where and when crime is happening. When my watch gets a signal in, the screen lights up blue and it reads out the info. on the screen.

The bell finally rang and Jamie came up to me along with Tami and Tina. When I say Tami and Tina are her clones, I mean it. They both dyed their dark hair bleach blond like Jamie and they carry the same purse and everything. Their outfits only match usually because of the school uniforms. But I'm pretty sure they'll all dress the same outside of school.

"What happened to your nerd glasses," Jamie asked while pointing at my face. Tami and Tina started snickering. Is it really necessary for her to bother me about that? I had to wear my contacts to day because the crack in my glasses was right over my eye and I couldn't see out of it. My hair was down today and I had a black head band pushing it out of my face.

"You broke them when you pelted me with eggs, remember?" I started heading towards my locker and getting my books for my next class and she followed me over to it.

"Oh please," she started, "You? A cheerleader? Yeah right," she scoffed. I ignored her and she tossed her hair and turned on her heel and left with Tami and Tina trailing after her.

"You think she even notices them around her," Ricky asked when came up and leaned on the locker next to mine. He's like my only friend at Jump High since I moved here. Ricky has lighter brown hair that's messy and falls in his eyes a lot and dark brown eyes. His skin is fair like mine and he's like a foot taller than me. Ricky has made me laugh since the day I first met him, he can make almost anybody laugh. Except for Jamie and her clones.

"Probably not. She's too clueless," I joked and he smiled back. I slammed my locker and we headed to our next class.

"So how did try-outs go," he asked still smiling. I frowned, "Horrible. You didn't hear?" Ricky shook his head no and I told him what happened with the eggs. When I finished his hands were balled into fists and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"You should of told me, or your parents or something," he said through clenched teeth. I never told him about my dad, I've only said I moved here because of my mom's job. But that's not the entire story. I gave him a small smile, "Thanks Ricky. But relax, being on the cheer squad isn't all that worth it,"and he lightened up at my attitude.

Ricky and I walked in to third period and took our seats near the window. We had about a minute before the bell when he asked me something that probably made my whole day.

"Did you see the news?"

"No why," I asked.

"There's a new hero in Jump. I think they said her name's Twirl," he said smiling and I couldn't help but smile too. Yep, it totally made my day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

It was fifth period when my watch lit up. _Ha it works, _I cheered inside my head but realized I had to go. My watch read:

Plasmas on 7th street.

Fortunately I was at lunch. I told Ricky I had to take care of something and that I'd see him later and I took off out the cafeteria doors with my backpack. I crashed into Jamie, of all people, in the hallway.

"Watch where your going nerd," she hissed as I pushed past her and rounded a corner to a different hallway. I pushed past the main doors and made it outside. I ran down the sidewalk without being seen by any teachers or other students.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

I made it to 7th street at the same time as the Titans. This street is mainly just shopping boutiques and stores but that wasn't what Plasmas was after. He was breaking open toxic waste trucks that pass through this part of town and gulping down the stuff like there's no tomorrow.

"We can handle this, you should take off," Robin called to me but yelled "Titans go!" before I could answer. Of course I didn't listen. I've never seen Plasmas before, only on TV, and I'm real glad I haven't because this thing was _gross. _Plasmas let out a ear piercing screech and I clamped my hands over my ears. Robin was throwing grenade discs at Plasmas and Cyborg had his cannon. Raven used her powers to pick up heavy objects on the street to throw at Plasmas. Starfire flew above while firing her starbolts. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged into Plasmas; The magenta blob crashed backwards into the building behind him and Beast Boy was now covered in goo.

I tried to think quick, I don't have weapons that would work. Close combat and throwing my batons aren't any good options. I wasn't planning on using the new addition of my batons yet. When I was working on it with my batons last night, I put in a new sound wave maker. But I've never tested it. If I connect the batons into the staff and hit the button on the top knob, it lets out a high pitched sound waves that are high enough to make someone pass out. But the waves are visible in the air, and only the person I'm firing at would be unconscious. When the waves are released, they travel at the speed of sound as if they're underwater. That's why others present can't hear the sound in time.

"I told you we don't need your help," Robin yelled while he flung another grenade disc and I shielded my face with my arm as it exploded.

"Your not the boss of me," I called out, sounding more immature than I hoped for. "Stand back," I called out again and twirled the staff and slammed my hand on the button. The waves came out like I planned and were aimed perfectly at Plasmas. The second the waves hit him, the creature clutched it's gooey hands to the sides of his head. Plasmas let out another painful screech before collapsing unconscious. Plasmas was no longer Plasmas, but a unconscious guy in the pile of reddish-purple slime around him. _Good, so that works too, _I thought with relief.

"I told you we didn't need your help. We've handled this before," Robin said and started raising his voice when he walked over with the others.

"Why are you so mad? I can take care of myself, you know," I defended. Now we were in full out yelling.

"That's not the point! Your gonna get yourself killed, your no hero! Your just some kid posing as one!"

"I'm not _posing _as a hero! I _am _a hero! I took down Cinderblock _and _Plasmas right before your eyes," I screamed.

"Which was a stupid move," Raven cut in. Of course she's on the leader's side. I turned to the rest of them and Cyborg spoke up, "Look, I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda risky," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its not like you have powers to help you," Raven deadpanned. Beast Boy and Starfire were silent. I turned back to Robin and narrowed my eyes.

"Who says I have to have any?"

"So what, now you're trying to be like me," he yelled completely getting the wrong idea.

"_No!_ I became 'Twirl' to take care of some business of mine. And I'm no villain, I can tell you that. But you know what, I actually thought you guys were alright, but _of course _you all have to act like the big shot heroes. Acting like your better than anyone other than yourselves. Your no different than anybody else I've ever met," I spat and turned around to leave. I ignored the hurt faces and glares and I stormed down the street. A reporter came up to me with her camera crew and stuck her microphone in my face. A whole swarm of other reporters and crew followed with cameras for newspapers.

"You're that new 'Twirl Girl', am I correct," she asked while trying to be louder than some camera flashes. I didn't even bother looking at her, "Just 'Twirl', what of it." She seemed to ignore my tone and keep blabbing questions as we walked.

"Can you tell us anything on the fight with Plasmas, just now. Or your first appearance with fighting Cinderblock," she asked while shoving the microphone back in my face again. I got so fed up with her buzzing around me, that I slapped the mic right out of her hand and it fell to the floor with a satisfying crackle of the breaking plastic.

"Why don't you go ask the Titans," I said angrily and motioned to them with my head. The reporter seemed annoyed at me and stalked off the them.

**...wow. Twirl really said a lot of things to the titans. I kinda feel bad for having robin act like that. & srry its a short chapter. The next chapter is gonna be in 3rd person POV to understand every member of the team's thoughts on the argument. Review? **

**~piscesgirl123 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry 4 not updating in like 4ever! I've been super busy because of the holidays & etc. BTW the titan's part is gonna be 3rd POV to get all of there sides of the story. But the rest is going 2 be my OC's POV. _I don't own the teen titans or the sneakers mentioned! LOL _**

**Chapter 3 **

"Can you believe her," Robin grumbled when he walked into the common room, the rest right behind him. The team had just arrived home after the argument with Twirl.

"Dude, whats that girl's problem," Beast Boy wondered aloud and hopped over the couch.

"Oh so _now _your on our side," Raven yelled. Her eyes flickered red but returned to their regular violet. Objects near the counter tops were encased in black and were floating, but the others ignored it.

"Rae, what are you talking about," Beast Boy yelled back and stood up. The couch was the only thing separating them but they still managed to scream in each others' faces.

"Quit calling me 'Rae'," she snapped. "And I'm talking about your little crush on that Twirl girl!"

"WHAT!? I _do not _have a crush on her!"

"Yeah right, Beast Boy! You see a new blond and bright eyed girl hero and probably saw Terra all over again!"

"WHAT! I HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF TERRA IN FOREVER! _I'M OVER HER!" _Beast Boy's voice could not possibly get louder.

"Yeah, right," Raven said lowering her voice.

"'_Yeah right_'? As if you aren't over that dragon...wizard, Rorek guy!" Raven let out a small gasp. The slightest of tears sprang into her eyes. Out of all the things he could of said, he chose something like _that. _Saying, "The end of the world was all your fault", wasn't to far behind on how much this hurt.

Rorek had messed with Raven, played her for a fool. He had taught her new spells, revealed to be dark magic, only using her to set him free from his imprisonment in the old cryptic book. Rorek had betrayed the empath. As did Terra to Beast Boy. But Beast Boy was the only person there to comfort Raven. Hearing him say something like this hurt. She cared for him so much, and her had absolutely no idea what he meant to her. At least, that's what she thought.

But Raven's words hurt too. Touchy topics like Terra and Rorek were none of their favorite things to talk about. Beast Boy always liked Raven. His feelings for her grew over the time spent when the team was first formed. _She'd never fall for me, _is what he had always thought. Especially after all the sarcasm and jokes about him from Raven. That's why Beast Boy kept his feeling s for her under wraps. It was easy for him to fall for Terra. It was painful losing her to Slade. But Beast Boy felt horrible seeing raven turn into the portal, lost to Trigon. He would have gladly gone to rescue her himself, but there was noway Robin would let him with the tricks Slade could of pulled. When Beast Boy let go of Terra, he realized how much Raven really meant to him.

Raven used her powers and lifted her hood over her face, shielding her eyes. She turned around and her cloak flowed behind her as she flew through the doors to her room. Beast Boy was hit with guilt, he had seen the tears.

"Wait! Raven," he called and chased after her through the doors when they swished open. Now it was the other three teens left.

"I'm sorry, but when did we start talking about relationships," Cyborg asked the other two.

"We're not," Robin said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He stood up from the counter he was leaning on and kept his arms crossed. "We were talking about Twirl. There's no was we can trust her!"

"Why not," Cyborg asked and Starfire nodded.

"She's just some kid! She'll get herself killed! She looks like an amateur when she fights!"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me, man! Do ya know how much of a hypocrite you sound like?!"

"What?! Hey Star, how come you're not backing me up here," he turned to her.

"I am of the disagreement," said and frowned.

"See! Even Starfire thinks you're acting like a hypocrite," Cyborg interjected.

"What? But Starfi-"

"Robin you are being 'the hypocrite'," she was getting angry. "When we were in Tokyo, you were unhappy. Everyone had been calling us kids from the start. We were all told Brushogun was a myth, but you pressed on anyway. You were tiered of being treated like a child, we all were. As if we are not capable of taking care of ourselves after all we have been through! Your determination led us to Brushogun, which had proven us heroes in places other than Jump City. And proving us as more than 'just kids'." Robin was taken aback.

"But Star, I mean, come on! You heard what Twirl said! She said she became Twirl because she had some business to take care of and that was all she could tell us! Tell me that doesn't sound suspicious," Robin exclaimed . Starfire blew out a frustrated sigh. She hates arguing with her friends. Starfire turned to leave and flew out of the room with s swoosh of the doors behind her. Cyborg had left too, leaving Robin alone in the common room. The Boy Wonder heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, left alone to nothing but his thoughts.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTother part of the towerTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven! Raven please open the door," Beast Boy pleaded. Hearing a , "Go away", for the third time, he continued pounding on the door.

"Beast Boy, go away," Raven's voice rasped behind the door.

"Raven, pleeeaaassssee," he whined. Silence was his answer. "Raven, please," he whispered and leaned his forehead on the door's cold metal. Raven opened the door, making only half of her face visible. Beast Boy gained balance again after almost falling into the room when the door opened.

"Raven I-"

"What," she cut him off.

"Please, I'm sorry Raven," he said quietly. Raven opened the door fully and stood there with her arms at her sides.

"I thought you still like Terra."

"No, I don't! Like I said, 'I'm _over her'_," Beast Boy said and gave a little grin with his canine tooth sticking out. "I shouldn't have brought up Rorek, I know he hurt you," he apologized. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and pulled him close into a tight hug.

"I shouldn't have brought up Terra. Lets stop bringing up the past before we end up killing each other," she whispered. Beast boy gave a weak laugh. It wasn't a full out ,"I'm sorry", but because it's Raven, he'll take it. This time Beast Boy returned the hug instead of pulling away to look at her. The two hugging hadn't heard the heavy robotic footsteps approaching them.

"Like that wasn't gonna happen," Cyborg said loud enough for them to hear as he casually walked by to his room. Raven and Beast Boy pulled away quickly and glared at the half robot. Cyborg let out a chuckle when he saw how bright red their faces were.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

**Jessica's POV/(the next day) **

I did another cartwheel on the front lawn and straightened my glasses when I was on my feet again. Mom had bought me a new pair of glasses, there the same rectangular type as the pair before. I said I dropped them when Mom asked about the crack in the lens.

Today's Saturday and I've had most of the day to myself. Mom was at the supermarket and my watch hasn't gone off at all. Crime was low and the day was peaceful with nice weather. I was wearing a stretchy cotton, baby pink t-shirt and my rosy pink sweatshirt tied around my waist. I was also wearing my light blue skinny jeans and my pink converse sneakers. My hair was loose but I had a thin, black, plastic headband pushing my hair out of my face. After a few more cartwheels I got board and just decided to lay down on the cleanly kept lawn. I was so tiered. I was up all night improving my batons. Almost every hour I had to turn off my desk light and dive onto my bed and scramble under the covers because I heard my mom's footsteps in the hallway. Do you know how many times I nearly spilled chemicals on my bedroom floor?! Like all I need is a combustible carpet.

I kept thinking about the argument with the Titans. I started to feel bad about what I said...Looking back, it just feels like I took out some of my anger from the egg incident out on them.

_But Robin was acting like a total jerk! _I thought angrily and frowned at my thoughts.

"Jessica!"

I heard someone shout my name and I jumped up from where I lay. It was Ricky running up to me from the sidewalk. "Hey, what's up," he greeted.

"Nothin' much, just board. What are you doing here," I greeted and smiled.

"Thought we could hang out today," he smiled and shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. Ricky was wearing a red pullover sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.

"You could of just called. I have a cell too, you know," I playfully punched his arm. "We could of met near the library of something." Ricky lives closer to our school, which is also on the same street as the public library. We started walking on the side walk up the street.

"I know, but I thought we could go together..." he trailed off. I'm not sure why, but I felt a slight pink blush on my face. It wasn't bad as Ricky though, his face was full out bright red and he kept looking at the ground as we walked.

"Oh,um...so where we going," I said quickly.

"Huh, library?"

"Sure, why not," I agreed and we made our way to the library.

**YES! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! XD it took 4ever! I had a lot of writer's block. I'm gonna try & post a TT x-mas oneshot now but it might be posted tomorrow :P & yes, there was BBxRae & JessxRicky cuteness implied ;D LOL & no, no I don't like BBxTerra :P (I ship BBxRae & RobxStar 4evea! : D LOL) anyway, its my 1st time writing any couple's fluff so...Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! :P i'm always super busy during the week LOL. _I don't own the Teen Titans! _**

**Chapter 4/ Jessica's POV **

I clicked the print button and leaned back in my chair at my desk. The light from my computer screen dimly lit up my dark room. I was printing out new blue prints for additional improvements to the batons and the boots I wear with the Twirl costume. I was also adding working on the pink belt. My eyes felt irritated from trying to rub away the drowsiness. My rapid typing on the keys slowed to typing two words, pause, another two words. I glanced at the pile of unfinished homework near my feet and sighed. The clock just turned to 2:00 am.

The school had called my mom at work about my previous absences. Meaning, when Twirl would replace me in existence and fight crime. Mom had a fit and lectured me about where I run off to and I shouldn't be wondering the city by myself.

Here are my thoughts on that:

Mom has no idea that I'm Twirl, neither does Ricky. I want to keep it that way. Mom also doesn't know about the egg incident, but the first thing is probably worse...

She said if I don't keep a good attendance and bring up my once perfect, now faltering grades, she'd make me quit the cheer squad. Which is a little ironic if you ask me, seeing that I'm not on the team and all...

I blew out another sigh, _What am I gonna do, _I thought solemnly. My printer was finished and I was just glad Mom couldn't hear it piercing the house's silence. I folded my arms on my desk and used them as a pillow.

"Just a few minutes," I mumbled to myself and gave in and fell asleep.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

_ Ricky and I laughed as he pulled me by the hand as we rushed down the steps into the subway. We had just caught the train to uptown Jump and dropped down in our seats panting. I looked around, the whole compartment was empty except us two. It was after school and we were heading to the movies near the mall that would take too long to walk. _

_ "So," I turned to face Ricky, "What movie-" I stopped mid sentence. _

Ricky was gone.

_ He was sitting right next to me! We were together when we got on the train! I quickly stood up from my seat and scanned the compartment. I was completely alone. _

_ The florescent lights flickered and made my skin look a sickly pale. The train car rattled then screeched to a halt, making me loose my footing. I grabbed onto the handrail nearest to me and I regained my balance. The double doors on my left swooshed open and I reluctantly stepped out of the train. The underground station had grimy tiled walls and litter scattered across the floor. The plaster ceilings were chipping and cracked. The platform I was on had a staircase in the middle and the tracks on both sides. _

_ This stop was completely empty too. Not a single other person to be found. Now I was starting to get creeped out even more. I walked over to the street sign...that happens to be blank. There was no street name or numbers, nothing. The subway map had all the colorful routes but no labels for them. _

_ "Well, that's unsettling," I muttered under my breath. In the corner of my eye I saw a dark, blurred figure run by. I spun around in that direction. I was starting to panic a little. _Not good, not good, _I thought worriedly. I slowly crept over to the part where the wall ends and the staircase begins, not making the slightest shuffle of my Mary Janes. I heard a familiar robotic sound of something's mechanical joints moving. I spied around the corner, then I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from swearing and ducked behind the staircase. My legs felt like jell-o and I was _really _starting to panic. _

_ The three dark figures had robotic boots and clawed metal hands. Other than their purely white, narrowed eyes, they had no other facial features. The solid copper colored circle across their faces gave them away completely. _

Sladebots.

_I spun around and bolted down the subway platform. The sound of my shoes echoing like thunder through the tunnel. I glimpsed behind me and saw the bots chasing me. I accelerating my running and crashed into a wall. More like a person...which was exactly what I was afraid of. _

_ Petrified, I looked up at Slade. I had twenty million questions running through my head, but fear was stopping me from forcing out words. He stood there with his arms crossed behind his back and he narrowed his sole gray eye at me. _

_ The entire subway surrounding changed with a blink of an eye. We were standing in a laboratory room. There was a person in the background behind Slade. The figure was collapsed on the ground and facing the wall, red stains soaked his lab coat. _

_ "Monster! Y-y-you killed him," I stammered, tears stinging my eyes. My vision flickered to the man in the background, then back at Slade. My voice didn't sound right, I sounded a lot younger, Slade's height now towered over me than just a few seconds ago. Tears started streaming down my face like a river. _

_ "I'm aware, now hand it over to me," he demanded. I looked down at the green miniscule computer chip in my hand and tightened my grip. _

_ "No! You can't have it," my childish voice squeaked. His icy stare narrowed even more. _

_ "I suggest you give it to me unless you want to end up like him," he threatened and gestured to the man behind him with his hand. I whipped around to run away but I was too slow. Slade grabbed my wrist and pried my hand open, he took the computer chip and let go. _

_ "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I cried. The sladebots shoved me aside and I hit my head on the wall to my left. I whimpered in pain, but it faded as I fell unconscious..._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

I woke up with a startling scream and almost knocked my desk lamp over. I stood up quickly, my chair's fall hushed by the carpet. I made my way to my nightstand and felt around for my clock. It was only 5am, so mom was already gone for work and normally I'd be up in an hour getting ready for school.

I gingerly felt the back of my head and rubbed my right wrist where the bruise used to be. My vision was blurred by tears and lack of glasses. I sank down onto my bed and sobbed. That wasn't just a dream, it was real. A haunting memory. That dead scientist in the background was my dad. This happened years ago, before heroes started appearing in the Steel and Jump City areas. My dad, Jake Flare, worked for S.T.A.R. Lab's Steel City facility. The project he was working on was highly top secret, but that never stopped me from knowing about it. He was building a Chronotron Detonator. This machine could literally freeze time of a 300 square mile radius.

All the information on the detonator and a series of other top secret project files were downloaded onto that green computer chip. Including the who's, the what's, the when's, the why's, and how's of how each project was designed and built. However, there are two models of the chip; One is the working version, and the other is the prototype. Slade has has the prototype and would have surely figured it out by now. I think you can guess who has the working chip. Along with me being Twirl, I plan to keep my possession of the chip a secret.

When Slade was announced dead, I thought I had nothing to worry about. Until he made new appearances in Jump City. _That's why I became Twirl. _

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

I sighed as my teacher collected another unfinished homework assignment off my desk.

"Another missing assignment Ms. Flare," he remarked. "One more incomplete homework and it's lunch detention and a phone call home for you." I heaved a tiered sigh and gave a small nod.

A few minutes had passed and Ricky was late and a crumpled note landed on my desk. I snatched it off the desk and help it out of my teacher's sight, who was too busy scribbling notes on the chalkboard. I read the note and immediately tossed it in the trash bin hear the window. It was a stick figure drawing of me, covered in broken egg shells, and had "Loser", written above me. I faced the board but shot a glare at Jamie who was giving me the loser sign. I think she'd look appropriate with a "L" drawn on her forehead.

Fifteen minutes left of class and Ricky ambled into the class holding a ice pack over his left eye. He nonchalantly handed our teacher his late pass and started towards his seat in the back.

"What happened," I mouthed the words to him.

"Later," his lips read and he grimly slid into his seat.

**Yes! I finally managed to get this posted! LOL sorry I haven't been updating or thanking u all 4 the reviews! LOL they make me so happy :D LOL I don't have a updating schedule but I try to post on the weekends or whenever I can...like now, heheheh...anyways I'll be writing the nxt chapter ASAP! I feel like this chapter was too short though :P i'll try to make the chapter longer :) R&R plz & no flame! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

***gasp* she actually posted a chapter?! Hurray! :D LOL sorry this took longer than I thought but here. Lol I've been having bad writer's block :P & about the last chapter. I know there's character death and all, but it was side character death & it could have been worse. But i'm keeping the rating the way it is. Oh, & _I don't own the Teen Titans! ….but if I did they'd be on their like, 20__th__ season or something LOL _**

**chapter 5: Jessica/Twirl's POV **

P.E. had finally come, it was the only time Ricky actually got to talk to me. It was sixth period. Only two more classes and I've survived a full day of school without my watch going off.

Ricky was telling me about his black eye. He got into a fight with Ethan Bradly . Ethan is a royal jerk. I'm convinced he doesn't have any brain cells whatsoever. Ethan is also known for harassing other students. He's always getting detention—or suspension- for causing problems.

In P.E. we were on the basketball unit. The basketball nets were lowered from the ceiling and everyone scattered to their own groups. It was just Ricky and I. The gym teachers weren't paying much attention to the students, just chatting with each other.

"Yeah, he was told one more incident and he'd be expelled or something for sure," Ricky explained. The expression on his face was complete annoyance, so was mine. I can't stand bullies. There's nothing wrong with Ricky, or me. He's tall, athletic, and yes I'll admit he is cute. He's kind and smart too. But just because you're intelligent you get picked on. How stupid is that? Ricky shot the basketball and it made it right into the net.

"...Did you at least get to punch him back?" I said lamely. It was my little attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah," he chuckled which made me feel a bit better. "Two days detention isn't _that _bad."

Across the gymnasium Jamie and her little clique of followers were gathered around gossiping. Jamie tried to shoot a basketball, but it bounced right off the rim and it hit her right in the abdomen. Ricky and I burst out laughing as she doubled over while clutching her stomach. Jamie's face was a pale greenish color. Ignoring the dirty looks from Tami and Tina, I continued to laugh my head off.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

I was standing at my locker, every time I put my combination in it doesn't work. I gave up and spun the lock a few times to erase the combination, then I reset it. My locker finally swung open.

"You've got to be _kidding me_," I exclaimed to no one in particular. People just rushed passed me in the crowded hall. The bell for seventh period was about to ring. At the bottom of my locker there was a pink Styrofoam carton of a dozen eggs. _I will forever hate eggs..._I thought angrily.

"Oh, you got our little gift!" Jamie said happily as she approached me with Tami and Tina right behind her. I picked up the egg carton and opened it. I turned to Jamie showing her the little bleach white eggs. Smirks spread across their faces.

I smiled. "Yeah, and I do love them. In fact I think you should have them," I said and flipped the carton over on Jamie, not dropping my glare at her. She was in total shock. The eggs splattered across her shoes and up her legs to her knees. Some even landed on her skirt. I was starting to laugh. She was so annoyed and the other two behind her were terrified. Like they were waiting to see her reaction. Jamie snapped out of it and her face contorted in anger.

"You. Are._ Dead!_" She screamed and grabbed my shoulders and shoved me into the closed lockers. She banged my head against the metal twice and I was seeing stars. For a second I thought I saw the two toned mask.

The seventh period bell rung and we all were late for class. People were gathering and yelling for us to fight. I didn't care about them. I was done letting Jamie and her so called friends get to me.

Jamie stopped using me as a battering ram against the lockers and was about to punch me. I blocked my face with my arms and her fist made made contact with my forearm. I gave her a hard shove and she crashed backwards into Tami and Tina. The three of them fell to the ground. Jamie was already back on her feet and ready to charge at me, her face beet red with rage.

I had no choice. I swung a hard punch at her and hit her square in the face. She flew back, tripping over her own feet and crashed into Tami and Tina's arms, who had just gotten up on their feet again.

"My nose!" She wailed and she burst into tears. Her nose started gushing blood. Everyone stared in shock.

"I-I mean, but-I" I stammered, still debating if I regretted that or not.

"What's your problem?!" Tina yelled. I was so dizzy, but I heard her.

"_MY PROBLEM?! What's your problems!_" I snapped. "What did I ever do to you?! She deserved that!" I yelled and pointed to sobbing Jamie. People around me were stunned. Most of them I had classes with and they've never heard me speak. The second I came to this school I was labeled as the nerdy quiet girl.

"What's going on here," a voiced called from down the hallway. It was one of the English teachers trying to make his way through the crowd of students.

I panicked as my watch went off reading something about Control Freak terrorizing the video store nearby. _Now _it goes off? I used this as my opportunity to get away from this scene I've helped create. I scooped my backpack off the floor and dashed down the hallway, pushing past the wall of students and towards an exit. The building's front doors flew open I ran outside into the sunlight.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

I ducked as a cash register with metal wings flew over my head shooting coins like bullets. I was at the video store fighting Control Freak. The Titans had gotten here the same time I did. They were busy fighting the store's innovatory that has been brought to life. Starfire was blasting cash registers with her starbolts. Raven was fighting off video tapes that decided to mummify her. Beast Boy was up against a plasma screen TV, its red eyes and mouth on the screen were supposed to make it look intimidating. Robin was fighting a cardboard samurai until he split it in half with one of his bird-a-rangs. Cyborg was fighting...evil candy?

I furiously swung my batons at Control Freak who jumped out of the way laughing because I missed. My head was pounding and the room was spinning. My face felt cold and clammy and I wanted to pass out right then and there. _Stupid Jamie, trying to give me head trauma_, I thought inwardly. 

"You're no hero," Control Freak laughed. "You can't defeat me, I'm Control Freak!" _No, really? I thought he was the store manager... _I thought. He had announced his name at least three times already.

"_Oh yeah?_ And you're not a villain, I've seen _way _scarier villains than you!" I shouted and twirled my batons, I swung and Control Freak got knocked into a DVD shelf a few feet away.

He got up and started clicking his remote frantically at the TVs displaying the same movie. "I'll show you scary!" he declared between his pathetic evil laugh. I whipped around and saw what he meant. The cloaked monster from Wicked Scary 3 was reaching out of the TV screen. It wasn't just _one _creature, but _five. _The whole row of TVs had the same monster come to life!

Like a chain reaction, each creature ripped off it's tattered cloaks. It's skin was a swampy green color, it's hands clawed and scaly with black fingernails. It had no legs, but a bunch of tentacles like an octopus and it's hair was black and greasy that hung limply over it's shoulders. It had mouths all over its torso like zippers, they were full of blackened scummy teeth. It had beady red eyes too. Each monster let out a screech and were ready to attack.

"Ah!" I shrieked and jumped back from one of the monster's clawed swipes. I spun my batons and connected them into the boe staff. "You've caught me on a _really _bad day," I yelled. Swinging the staff at the monster it went straight into one of the TVs. Except the TV wasn't broken, it acted like a portal and transported the monster back into it's horrible movie! One down and four to go.

I had no time to dodge the second monster's attack. It's ugly tentacle feet wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. It was trying to squeeze the life out of me. I had my arms free and twirled the staff above my head as fast as I could, then I brought the staff down on the creature's head with a hard _thunk_. It wailed in pain and let go of me. I dropped to the floor and got an excellent idea.

"Hey! Butt ugly monster!" I yelled and all of the movie monsters looked straight at me and screeched. I spun my staff and slammed my thumb down on the button. The sound waves flared up from the knobs at the end of my staff and were aimed perfectly at the monsters. They screeched in pain and were thrown back into their movies. It took less than a minute for the creatures to return to the movies, but the store's windows shattered and the TVs cracked right after the monsters were gone.

"M-my monsters," Control Freak was outraged. He aimed the remote at me. "You'll pay for this Twirl Girl!" he declared.

"It's just 'Twirl'! Nothing else," I corrected and used my staff to knock the remote out of his hands. It clinked against the floor. I kicked him out of the way when Control Freak tried to grab it. I stomped my foot down on the remote and dug my foot into the pile of circuits.

"Oops," I shrugged.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

Control Freak was arrested and I was leaving the video store. It was evening and the sky was a mixture of orange and blue. I was headed home, no point of going back to school to just get scolded by teachers.

"I told you we don't need your help!" I turned to see Robin and the rest of the Titans behind him.

"And _I _said that you're not the boss of me. I can take care of myself," I said calmly.

"No you can't! You're gonna get hurt, this isn't a game," he yelled.

"Does it look like I'm treating all this like a game?!" I yelled back, we were screaming in each others' faces again. "I've defeated Cinderblock _and _Plasmas before your very eyes, who happen to be _way _worse than Control Freak. And you still say I can't fight!"

"Dude, what's your problem," Beast Boy cut in. Again with that stupid question.

"You!" I snapped and pointed at Robin with my right baton. "All of you! It's like you're all just waiting for me to crash and burn!" And on that note, in the corner of my eye I saw a red laser hit an empty parked car across the street. The SUV when up in flames and the gas tank exploded. The blast knocked everyone back a few feet up the street. Luckily there was no pedestrians near by.

"Ugh...my head," I groaned. I pulled myself to my feet and picked up my batons. No one was hurt, just a bit confused.

"What the heck did you do?!" Robin yelled at me.

"Not me, _them_!" I exclaimed and pointed to the sky. Sladebots were flying straight towards us. They held laser guns that were aimed right at me.

I dodged a laser with a front hand spring. The bots were firing laser after laser at me. I sprinted down the street leaving the Titans behind. The bots trailing after me in the sky shooting lasers continuously.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and twirled my batons. I jumped up in the air, twisted around and flung the spinning baton right at the bots in the sky. I landed nearly twisting my ankle but I was fine. Why are these things after me? Slade couldn't possibly know that I'm Twirl...Can he?

My baton only took out one bot, it dropped like a rock and hit the ground in a pile of robot limbs. I hit the "return" button on my glove and my weapon flew to my hand. Then I saw a familiar blue sonic cannon destroy two more Sladebots. I looked over my shoulder and stopped in my tracks. It was Cyborg being held up in the air by Beast Boy in pterodactyl form. Starfire and Raven were flying two. Star shot a starbolt and took out another bot. There was only two left.

"Why are they after you," Robin questioned and dodged a laser.

"None of your business," I shouted and ducked to miss another laser blast.

"You're working for Slade aren't you!"

"Not in this lifetime you idi—ahhhh!" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too busy yelling at Robin to realized one of the two Sladebots headed right towards me. It had dove out of the sky and its arms wrapped around my waist and scooped my up off the ground.

"Let me go you stupid piece of scrap metal!" I screamed. I was a hundred feet off the ground and flying higher. I was kicking and screaming nonstop.

The Sladebot landed at the top of a skyscraper about a block away from the others. It shoved me aside, I hit the roof top hard and grabbed my batons. I twirled my batons and swung at it's face before it could fight back. The whole front half of the robot's face flew off and it fell to it's knees. It didn't put up much of a fight anyways. Where it's eyes would have been was a small screen playing a video transmission. I hesitated for a second before reluctantly approaching the faceless robot.

_"My, my haven't you grown up."_ The voice was smooth and sinister. It sent chills down my spine and my breath caught in my throat. Slade was on the screen with his hands clasped behind his back. I wanted to run but where, I was on the roof of a forty story high office building. I was frozen to where I stand.

"W-what do you want," I was trying not to sound scared. My best effort but it was useless. Slade gave me the creeps. The sun had cast out it's last rays of sunlight and the chill of night was rolling in. My bright pink colors looked a dark purple color in the darkness.

_"You already know. If the computer chip isn't returned to me you can say 'goodbye' to your little friend." _

"What are you talking about? What chip?" I said trying to play dumb.

_"Don't play dumb, you can't fool me. Playing dumb only makes manners worse." _

"What did you do? What are you talk-"

_"That is for you to decipher," _he cut off my sentence. _"Time is ticking. Better hurry." _The transmission went dead.

_ What had he meant by "friend"..._

**O—M—G! :O so much mysteriousness! LOL I'm finally done with this chapter :D hey, does Twirl kick butt or what ;) Lol but anyway...i wanted to get this up sooner but I've been busy with school assignments and stuff :P MEH. Lol plz review! I get way more motivated to write X) Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo hoo! Chapter 6! :D do u know wat this means? no? Then I'll tell u! LOL it means this is my longest story EVER! :D LOL & there's definitely gonna be more chapters than 6 though! LOL & thanks 4 all the gr8 reviews! Lol ok, ok now on with the show :D **

**chapter 6: Jess/Twirl's POV **

I looked blankly at the Sladebot. What was Slade talking about?

_Think Jess, think, _I thought. If it weren't for my splitting headache, maybe I would actually be able to think straight.

_"5,4,3-" _I turned to the faceless bot. There where was big red digits counting down to zero. I didn't even have enough time to move.

_"2,1, detonate." _Then _boom! _The bot detonated causing a minor explosion that sent me skidding across the building's roof. I let out a pained moan and gingerly rubbed the back of my head. I definitely had a slight concussion.

"What happened?" It was Cyborg. Beast Boy dropped him on the roof and shifted from pterodactyl form to his human state. Raven flew down next to them. Then Starfire who was holding Robin by the hand and dropped him on the roof and landed softly next to him.

"Where's the other Sladebot," I asked. I was trying to steer the conversation away from me and towards the more important topic. I slowly climbed to my feet and picked up my batons.

"We lost it. We saw the explosion go off and went to that first." Robin explained. "Why were they after you," he said and narrowed his eyes. The white of his mask turning into thin lines. Suspicion rising on the team's faces.

"None of your business," I said.

"When it comes to Slade, it is the Teen Titans' business!" Robin exclaimed. I put my hand on my hip and leaned to my left. Giving an exasperated sigh and rolling my eyes, which only made him angrier and he started going off about Slade.

"I know about Slade." I said calmly, interrupting his ranting about the villain.

"Hearing from the press doesn't count," Raven deadpanned. The rest of them jumping in.

"Seriously, dude. You don't know what you're up against," Beast Boy said and Cyborg nodding in agreement.

"Yes," Starfire agreed. "It has taken us multiple tries to defeat Slade."

"Just tell us what happened. We'll take it from here." Robin demanded. I was losing my temper. I had to say _something._

_ "_I know about Slade because I've been face to face with that psychopath!" I blurted out. As soon as I said it I mentally face palmed. All their eyes widened and they gasped.

"YOU WHAT?!" Robin exploded. But his reaction to what I said wasn't as bad as Beast Boy's.

"...Slade...apprentices...Terra...wha? Uhhhh..." His face paled as he babbled random words and sank to the ground, drooling and delirious. Soon he started slinking across the ground like an inch worm, but the fact is he was still in his human form.

"I can expl-" I started, turning my attention back to the others.

"You are working for him!" Robin accused me while pointing at me. Him and each of his team members turning hostile, including Beast Boy who was fairly focused again.

"_I am not!" _I snapped.

"Liar!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, because the the girl with the _pink batons _and in a _pink dress_ is working for Slade," I said emphasizing some of the words."And I _am not_ a liar! Why would I help him?! It's all his fault! All of it!" I yelled. I'm going to hate myself later for saying these things. It'll make them even more suspicious about everything._ I'm not the enemy._

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Robin exclaimed. I heard my watch go off. I ignored Robin and pulled my glove back to read it.

My heart nearly stopped and a horrible chill went down my spine. _The watch had to be wrong. It just has to be, _I thought. But I knew I was wrong.

"Y-you didn't stop the other bot, d-did you?" I stammered. I wouldn't look up from the watch's screen. I could feel their stares boring into me. I was looking at a report for a kidnapping. It was Ricky's address...

"You must tell us what has happened," Starfire said shaking my shoulder lightly. I dropped my arm with my watch to my side and I stared at the ground.

"If Slade hurts him...it's all my fault," I whispered my thoughts barley audible. "I have to find Slade," I said louder.

"No. I'm sure we can handle it," Cyborg insisted.

"Do you even know what just happened!" I exclaimed. "Because of that other Sladebot, someone has possibly gone missing!"

"Then let us take care of this," Robin jumped in.

"NO! I can handle this. If you're all so worried about what's threatening the city, _it's not _me! Okay?! Okay." I said. That's all I will tell them. I can take care of this. I'm sure of it.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

It was now sometime between 8:30 and 9:00 pm. I was back into my school uniform with my backpack slung over my shoulder with one strap. I was numbly heading up the side of the driveway to my house, trying to not stumble and pass out from dizziness. There was no car in the driveway. _Good, no one's home_, I thought thankfully. I wasn't prepared to hear what chaos I possibly caused for my mom.

I stepped into my dark living room, the shades were drawn and the whole house was screaming with silence. The door closed behind me louder than I wanted. I dropped my backpack against the back of the sofa on my left, then I collapsed to my knees and lay on the floor on my stomach with my face against the cold, oak floor.

"Home, finally," I groaned. I was exhausted but I was still awake.

Earlier I had gone straight to Ricky's, as myself instead of Twirl of course. There was a kidnapping after all. Ricky lives in a penthouse style apartment in uptown. When I got there his parents said the police had just left. They weren't home when it happened. Ricky's mom was broken down in tears, neither of his parents new until they were told by the police and came home. The emergency call was made by a neighbor in the building.

I felt so stupid. I could have been there sooner, or at least warned Ricky about what was going to happen. I was too busy arguing with the Titans to do anything.

I should of destroyed the computer chip when I had the chance, but I was foolish and kept it. I thought if I had it then everything would be alright. That it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I've already lost someone, no thanks to Slade. There's no way I'm going to sit back and let that happen again. I don't need the Titans' help. I'm pretty sure of that too. But what if Ricky gets seriously hurt? Or worse...I shut my eyes and tried to push away the horrible thoughts and terrible possibilities. This is my fault, so I plan on being the one to clean it up this disaster I've created.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

A quick glance at my clock told me it was now 2:00am. I was working late at my desk again, searching through the files stored on the chip's data. I couldn't sleep because of my head injury and I had way more important things to do.

My bedroom was being dully illuminated by my computer screen's light, casting large and deformed shadows across the room. I sat there slouching over my desk, leaning my cheek against my palm to hold my head up. _There has to be something in here_, I thought not breaking my gaze at the screen full of codes and opened report folders.

Mom had gotten home an hour after I did and was going to give me the same lecture from the previous day. I put on my "sick face" and explained that I fell and bumped my head pretty hard. It wasn't completely faked if you want honesty, I did feel horrible. I probably looked that way too.

I also explained what I heard from Ricky's parents, but not all the details. When she looked at me I couldn't quite place her facial expression. It was something of concern mixed with what I guessed what was sympathy.

The sound of my cell phone going off made me jump. The sound was low but still pierced through the house's silence. I rushed over to my bed where I had a ton of school work spilled out. I had completed a small portion of the endless homework I needed to make up and hand in. I pawed through loose papers and notebooks and found my backpack. I quickly pulled out my cell and checked the caller ID. I hesitantly answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Jessica!"_ Ricky shouted into the phone. He sounded out of breath like he'd been running. _"You're okay!"_ He said sounding relieved.

"W-what," I stammered. "I'm okay? What about you?! You were-"

_"Never mind that!"_ he shouted. _"I got away, are you alright?"_ Was it really him, or just some trick?

"Ricky where are you? Why didn't you call the police?" I was filled with worry, suspicion, and some relief. He was okay, but I had to make sure.

"You were more important. Just forget about me; I'm fine—oomph! Agh!" There was a cry of pain and the line went dead.

Tear stung in my eyes as I raced to my computer monitor. It was definitely Ricky. I closed window tabs and opened new ones. Rapidly typing in some old codes in the keyboard that I had memorized a while ago and plugged my phone into the computer. I swore under my breath and got down to my knees and pushed my desk chair out of my way. Reaching for my flashlight that I held between my neck and left shoulder, I shone the light on the computer's brain. Then I started fiercely ripping out cables and wire and rearranging a few. I was trying to track the phone signal.

**A/N: so I tried sketching some pictures in my sketch book but I couldn't hold the pencil right because I burned the palm of my hand on a light bulb when I was fixing the lamp shade on my desk. oops...*shrugs* But ta-da chapter six was created! Lol now on to chapter 7! :D review?**

**_Btw, I don't own the Teen Titans!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG I'M SO EXCITED! XD Lol I'm up to chapter 7! lol I wonder how far I'll get :D Lol S_adly. . . I indeed DO NOT own the Teen Titans. _**

**Chapter 7: Jess/Twirl's POV **

My eyes felt raw from rubbing away tears with my arm. I rearranged one last wire in my computer's brain, hoping it wouldn't blow a fuse. Closing the system again, I then pulled myself up from the floor and pulled up and new window on the monitor, showing a scanner on a map grid of the city. It would have been a whole lot easier to have built a super computer, but I don't have time or anywhere to put it...

"Jessica?" My mother's voice called softly from the hallway.

_ Oh no_, I thought worriedly. She can't see any of this! I had my Twirl batons resting at the bottom of my bed. The dress and the rest of the costume laying next to it on the floor. The school work scattered across my bed and entire bedroom didn't matter, but the top secret files that technically belong to S.T.A.R. Labs did.

I kicked the Twirl items under my bed. I shut the computer monitor off and dove to my bed, I scrambled under the covers while crumpling half of the homework that took what feels like forever to finish. I pulled the covers up to my neck to hide my school uniform. The room was close to pitch black, my eyes were still adjusting to the sudden darkness.

My bedroom door creaked open slowly. "Jessica," my mother whispered. "Are you alright, I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine," I whispered tiredly to her. I liked how quiet the house was at the moment.

"Was it a nightmare?" she asked softly finding her way through the darkness to the edge of my bed and taking a seat.

"Yeah." If only. This so called nightmare was my reality. "Sorry for waking you...I'm just scared."

"It's okay, everyone gets scared sometimes. It's late, try to get some sleep." She got up and made her way to the door. She paused for a moment when leaving. "Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" I said quietly.

"You have to promise," she said, her voice growing serious.

"What is it," I said getting a little impatient. She heaved a tiered sigh.

"Promise me that you won't do something foolish, nothing dangerous?" Her voice sounded desperate.

"I promise," I whispered with my fingers crossed under the covers. That is a promise I most likely wouldn't keep, but hearing me say it gave her peace at mind. She said goodnight and shut the door quietly.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

When I was sure Mom was asleep I slipped out of my bed trying to not make the slightest sound of crinkling paper. I made my way quietly through the darkness of my room with my eyes now adjusted. I started up the computer monitor again and the map grid came into view. The phone call's location had been from somewhere towards the edge of down town.

I changed into my Twirl costume and made my way to the backdoor, wincing at every small squeak of the floor boards.

_ Note to self: work on being quieter. _

I had put at least one or two blocks behind me. I had to get enough distance between me and my quiet neighborhood so no one would see me. I clicked a button on the edge of my right heel and my dark pink boots started transforming. The whole flat bottom of the boots had been changed with some new tech I installed. The boots transforms into roller blades, _rocket _roller blades. Regular blades would never get me anywhere fast enough, so this was the solution. The only difference about the little rockets behind my heel is that they're silent and don't make a huge commotion like regular space shuttle rockets.

The boots started up and I took off. I managed to get the flames to be an assortment of light and dark pinks. I had my batons retracted to the length of my hand and were strapped horizontally to the back of my belt. I started skating, leaning left to right and keeping balance. I'm also pretty good at skating by the way.

I felt awake and refreshed by the cool night air and it pushing my hair out of my face. I was in the middle of the street, avoiding crashing into old parked cars on the road's edge. There was hardly any people or activity going on.

_I don't get it_, I thought as the city rushed by me. _Slade definitely knows my identity and that I have the computer chip. Instead of kidnapping someone, why not just try to steal it like before? _I turned a sharp corner and skated down a new street. Earlier, after the unsettling chat with Slade via Sladebot transmission call, I had expected my house to be flipped upside down in a search for the chip.

_Unless_, I thought harder. _Unless...he doesn't know where it is, but he knows I have it. So by kidnapping Ricky, he thinks I'll exchange the computer chip for my friend. That has to be it, right? _

Minutes passed and I skidded to a stop at my destination. I was standing at the edge of an alleyway, just on the outskirts of Jump. It's where all the busy office buildings and shopping boutiques turn into broken down warehouses and abandoned factories. I took in the surroundings. The street lamps were stretched far apart from each other, so it wasn't well lit, most of them shattered.

It was also eerily quiet, the occasional sound of an alley cat's screech would break the silence. I shifted my weight to my left hip where I stood, letting in some light from the street lamp across the street behind me. I saw the faintest glimmer of light a few steps inward to the alley in front of me. A reflection, but off of what?

I approached the item on the ground before me. The reflection had came off of something metallic. Just by looking at it I could tell what made the glimmer of light. I was looking down at a severed Sladebot hand. The very tips of it's clawed fingers let off the tiniest drips of crimson.

_No, no, no, no, no, no,_ I cried inwardly. I was trying my best not to panic, but bots don't bleed. It was from Ricky not the wretched Sladebots. I took deep breaths but started to hyperventilate. More tears stung my eyes, I eventually got myself to calm down.

_ Panicking won't get me anywhere, _I thought determined. Looking back at the hand I noticed another item near it. It was Ricky's phone! I quickly bent down and plucked the small silver smart phone off the ground.

I was both happy and disappointed that I had found it. I was happy because it shows he was here and the severed bot hand wasn't there on random from a struggle that could have happened across the street. I was disappointed because the phone meant that I could trace it's location to Ricky's if he had it with him. Which he doesn't, so now this situation has gotten even more difficult.

I exited the alleyway lost in thought. I was about to start up my boots and search deeper into the city for my lost friend.

"Not lost," I grumbled, "kidnapped."

"_Freeze!_" I whipped around, my hair tossed over my shoulder. It was Robin. Him hand the whole team beside him, position and ready to attack.

**A/N: Grrrr...i'm a bit annoyed with how much shorter this chapter is than the last. But i'm still happy with how it came out :) Lol i'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can! Review please :3 Lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: alright, chapter 8! hurray! :D Lol. I had such bad writer's block XP but its pretty much gone Lol. Oh! & the POV's change with the time skips! Also, _I (tragically...) don't own the Teen Titans! _**

**Chapter 8 **

The world looked like a dark oblivion. Maybe it was just a dream? No, it wasn't he knew that. He was slowly waking up. Letting reality settle in. Little sounds came alive, the sound of one drop of water echoed loudly through the oblivion. Where was he?

Memories started flooding back. The Sladebots, the attack, the kidnapping, escaping briefly, the phone call, the robot's severed hand, the pain in his leg, then the horrible darkness.

Ricky peeled his eyes open, slowly blinking away the blurriness. His surroundings were dark and spacious, giving the appearance of an abandoned factory of some sort. He clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling the heavy bound rope keeping his arms restrained behind his back. He tried moving his legs but gasped at the sudden pain. His legs were bound together by rope, his right ankle being twisted in a sickening way, it was without a doubt broken.

Taking notice of the room's only light source, Ricky turned his attention to the collection of computer screen taking up the wall space on his left. It was footage of the Teen Titans claiming victories from previous battles in Jump. Then there was Twirl, scenes of her fighting Cinderblock, Plasmas, the group of Sladebots, even Control Freak. Then Ricky took notice of the figure standing before the monitors. His hands clasped behind his back casually, the figure looked over his shoulder exposing the copper side of the two-tone mask.

"Rise and shine," the villain said. The voice was sinister and dripping with poison. Slade turned around and started approaching the other.

Ricky's eyes widened. "Y-y-you're, b-but, what?" he stammered trying to find his voice.

"Before you bombard me with questions," Slade stated, holding up his hand to silence the teen, "I suggest you choose them wisely."

"Here's one," Ricky said, finding his courage and glaring at the masked man, "Why the heck am I here?!"

"You're a hostage. I figured that would be clear," Slade said simply as if it weren't obvious which it was.

"No, _really_? Idiot," Ricky scoffed, receiving an immediate punch in the face. "Agh!"

"Watch it. You don't know who you're dealing with," the villain spat, his eye narrowing.

Ricky winced at the pain in his already blackened eye. "Do to, you're Slade: complete enemy of the Teen Titans and anybody else in this city. Oh, and I'm not taking advice from a psychopath," the teen spat.

"Not advice, common sense," said psychopath declared. "However, I don't think either of those things would help you in your current situation."

"Still haven't answered the question," Ricky grumbled. "What do I have to do with anything here?"

"Not particularly you, but with your friend. . . What was her name? Ah yes, Jessica Flare." He said her name with such hatred. Slade turned and made is way back to the monitors with his hands folded behind his back.

Ricky's shocked expression quickly change to rage. "What are you talking about?!" he yelled with fury in his eyes. "Leave her out of whatever this is!" he demanded.

_Better me than Jess, _Ricky thought grimly.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

**(Jess/Twirl's POV)**

"What _now_?" I asked. All five of the Titans were ready to attack. Cyborg had his cannon raised, Beast Boy the right with his hands balled into fists. Raven was flying and had her arms raised with dark energy surrounding them, flying beside her was Starfire. Her eyes glowing bright green, arms up ready to fire starbolts. Then Robin in the center, his hand full of bird-a-rangs, all ready to be thrown.

"We will not allow you to do battle with Slade," Starfire declared.

"Just let us take it from here, or at least help," Robin tried to reason.

"No, I can handle this!" I exclaimed, but they weren't convinced. "What are you gonna do, fight me?" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes a little. Why can't they just trust me and see what the actual problem here?

"We will if we have to," Robin started. "How do we know to trust you?"

"Wouldn't I have turned against you or something by now?" I inquired. I brought out my batons, Robin was about ready to yell "Titans go!" but I just tossed the batons across the street. They clattered right at Robin's feet.

"I didn't come here for a fight," I said wearily. They all looked at me with surprise and question. "Someone was kidnapped and most likely being held hostage. It's someone important and I _have_ to find them. If you want to help so badly, then okay. But if you don't, then I'll manage." I said and clicked the "return" button on my gloves and my batons were back in my hands again.

"You're serious?" Robin asked and I nodded. He turned to his team mates for a moment then faced me again. He heaved a sigh, "We'll help." I walked over to him and smiled, we shook hands.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

"I said tell me!" Ricky's demand was shouted at the top of his lungs, the voice carried by an echo. Slade ignored the angered teen keeping, his attention on the computer panel and clicked a red button. Sladebots marched out of the darkness and flew out another door on the opposite side of the room.

"Patience, and time will soon tell. Your friend, Jessica will be joining you shortly," Slade announced and looked back up at the screens. Twirl was the only person on screen. Frozen in a screen shot of her with her batons raised. Ricky's eyes widened.

_ That can't be Jess...could she? _

**A/N: I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH! XD well, ricky has guts & hurray the Titans and Twirl r on the same team! :D Lol srry this is so, so, so short compared 2 my other chapters. But the nxt is _definitely_ gonna b longer! Lol also, thanks for all the reviews! :D Lol ****they make me so happy X3 **

**~piscesgirl123 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG! Its been weeks! Well, better late than never? Right? Heheheh...Lol. Ok, on with the show! _I don't own the Teen Titans! _**

**chapter 9: Jess/Twirl's POV **

I placed my hand over my mouth and gave a small yawn, then folded my hands politely in my lap. I was sitting in the principle's office, waiting to be lectured, when the principle, Mrs. James, glided into the office and took her seat behind her large desk. Sitting in the other chair near the window on the left was Jamie. I've been warding off her death glares for the past ten minutes. She had bandages on her nose. Turns out it's broken...

"You're _so _lucky my parents aren't letting me sue you," she hissed.

"Sue me for what? You using me as a battering ram and me defending myself?" I shot back.

"Ahem, that is enough, Ms. Flare," Mrs. James said. I nodded looked down at my hands. Mrs. James continued speaking. "Now, would you both care to explain the scene you two caused the other day?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT**

"That is _not _true!" I exclaimed. Jamie had explained the fight being my fault, that it was a random assault on her and her friends. That she was innocent and _I've _been causing _her _problems.

"It is! Mrs. James," Jamie pleaded. I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms. I was the one who was lecturing now.

"Mrs. James," I started. "Are you aware that one of your students is missing?"

"Yes, a Mr. Rick Weathers," she answered calmly, but the suspicion was edging it's way into her voice.

"Precisely," I said. I kept a level head and my voice clear and stern. "Now. . . would you say a situation like this could be traumatic for this student's friends?"

"Where are you going with this?" Jamie said and narrowed her eyes at me. Mrs. James held her hand up, a gesture to silence Jamie.

"Ms. Flare, are you referring to yourself?" the principle inquired and leaned forward at her desk folding her hands.

"Perhaps, and wouldn't you say something like that be stressful to the victim's friends? Also, if I may ask, isn't it part of your school's responsibility to ensure that students are safe?" Mrs. James started pulling at her shirt collar uncomfortably. She was going to crack, which is exactly what I need to win this argument.

"I...I suppose, but Mr. Weathers' situation was outside the school's control-" I cut her off from her babbling.

"You _suppose_? Mrs. James, I was not referring to Ricky's situation."

"What situation are you referring to?" the women asked.

"Yeah," Jamie added. I turned and looked at the principle straight in the eyes.

"Bullying," I said clearly. They looked baffled. I repeated the word.

"Ms. Flare-"

"Bullying is more than a big problem at this school. I would know, of course. You have been wondering about my repeated absences? This situation is the cause of it. Including the stress that came with it. If bullying is getting in the way of my school work, which it has, then I have no doubt that my mother would not have a problem in enrolling me in a different private school. Perhaps one that is more accepting of my academic excellence?" I said the part about my grades a bit proudly. I took a seat and folded my hands in my lap again.

"Hmm. . . your grades were impressive," Mrs. James muttered the words as she leaned back in her chair. All I need to do is get her to cave. She'll agree.

"I hear there is a great school on the west side of the city. . . impressive honors system, I heard. Maybe I should look into that. . ." I said offhandedly. I gazed up at the ceiling in thought then looked at Mrs. James again.

"There will be no need for that Ms. Flare," the principle said dryly. "Now if _I _may ask, why did you wait until now to admit you are being bullied?"

"Why, because said bully is sitting in this very office." I turned my line of vision at Jamie. "Is that correct?" I said sweetly while I leaned my head to the side. _There's no way out of this for her. The perfect trap..._I thought. 

"What?!" Jamie exclaimed and stood up from her seat.

"That is a serious accusation, Jessica," Mrs. James warned.

"I cannot get anymore serious," my tone of voice being proof. "If you don't believe me then I suggest looking at the gym wing's security footage from the previous weeks, including yesterday's from the hallway near my locker. Now, if you would excuse me. I'm going to be late for my next class." Mrs. James dismissed me so she could talk to Jamie privately. I was alone in the empty hallway. I took a deep breath.

_That was _too _easy, _I smiled mischievously. The whole point was to confuse Mrs. James, to pin her with questions leading her into different topics. Then she cracked. The sound of my watch beeping disrupted my thoughts and I was already out the building's main entrance.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT**

Mumbo just burst through the bank's doors carrying a sack of cash when I arrived. The Titans showed up at the same time as me. He shouted over his shoulder and didn't see he was running right at me.

"The Amazing Mumbo is always excepting tips! Hahaha—ACK!" When I swung my baton it hit him in the mouth. Mumbo crashed to the ground and spit a few teeth, with a snap of his fingers his smile was a full set again.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and they sprang into action. Mumbo kept dodging attacks and waved his black wand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need a volunteer!" he declared. The black wand turned into a long wooden hook and pulled me over to him.

"Me?! Wait, what?!" I protested. I twirled the batons and swung at him. Mumbo snapped his fingers and the batons turned into snakes. I shrieked and dropped them. I kicked Mumbo in the chest and his wand went sailing through the air. I jumped and caught it and spun it in my hand.

"I was never a real fan of magicians," I said with a shrug and snapped the wand over my knee. Mumbo didn't seem bothered and pulled a knew wand out of his hat and let out a cackle.

_It's the hat! _I thought quickly. Then I saw my batons laying in the street back to normal. I hit the "return" button and they were in my grasp. Robin threw some bird-a-rangs that Mumbo turned into doves. Mumbo ducked from one of Cyborg's blasts. Starfire had thrown her starbolts but they had missed the target. I spun my right baton above my head then flung it at the crazed illusionist, but the blur of pink spiraled over his head.

"Looks like you missed!" he cheered. I hit the button on my glove again and the baton was still twirling when it knocked the hat right off of Mumbo's head. Now it wasn't Mumbo, but a old man sitting in the middle of the street who's about to be carted off jail.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT**

As soon as Mumbo was sent away in a police van the Titans and I left for the tower. We had spent countless hours searching last night, only to come up empty handed. I told them about the bot hand and the cell phone. It didn't help much.

"I don't get it," Robin growled in frustration while he slammed his fist on the computer keyboard. "What could he be planning? What is he after?" He turned around with a scowl on his face. Folding his arms across his chest he leaned back against the counter behind him.

"It must be of great importance to hold a hostage," Starfire said wide eyed.

We were discussing past cases of when the Titans encountered Slade. I could still tell they weren't telling me everything, but I too had some explaining to do, after all. They had mentioned a Chronoton Detonator and a mention of computer chips, that had caught my attention rather quickly.

"This detonator," I said soon after the stories, "you said it was a fake. What did it look like?"

"I'll bring up the image," Cyborg said and started typing the keyboard rapidly. The large computer screen now displayed a tall red, black, and gray metal contraption sitting in the center of a dark storage room. The machine seemed almost insect-like.

I frowned. "That's the Chronoton Detonator? It's not supposed to look anything like that." I muttered the last part. Apparently Raven had heard me.

"We had no knowledge of what it was supposed to look like. Only of what the explosive needed to have in order to be classified as a Chronoton Detonator," she answered.

"And how would you know what it's supposed to look like?" Robin questioned, his scowl being pointed towards me.

"Dude, who cares? That Crouton Detonator was just a distraction to-" Best Boy was cut off by Starfire's elbow nudging him. He shrank back a little when his other teammates collectively glared at him.

"_Chronoton Detonator_," I corrected slowly then turned back to Robin. "And whatever your not telling me, I don't care. It's your business, but those computer chips. They were red, blue, and green, right?"

He nodded.

"I think we should look into that. . ." I said slowly while drawing my thoughts together.

"You think Slade is after the X, Y, and Z chips?" He asked. I shook my head "no", then spoke.

"If my assumptions are correct. . .I think Slade wants to bargain."

**A/N: well, I don't know about you, but that argument at the top took some time to write Lol. & I'm soooooo sorry for not posting in like, forever! Lol I had horrible writer's block and possible ideas for this and my other fanfics in progress Lol I have tons of ideas but I have to actually _write _them! I might start a oneshot collection too, by the way :D so...plz review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: CHAPTER 10! :D Well, it's about time ;) Lol sorry for the wait but thanks so much for the reviews :) Hurray! This is going to be a longer chapter than the last! :D BTW words that have **_Italics _**and have quotes are for when I have a character talking through a video or phone or something like on one of the previous chapters. **

_**I don't own the Teen Titans! **_

**Chapter 10: Twirl's POV**

"What makes you think Slade wants to bargain?" Cyborg asked. I motioned everyone to gather closer and we formed a circle were we stood.

I had thought it over. If I was to tell them about the green Z-Chip being in my possession, it could put my identity at risk. Not if I were only to tell them about the important details and leave any mention of my dad out of it. Why would it matter if they knew, anyways? It's people like Slade that I have to worry about knowing my identity.

_Which he does_, I decided.

"I was thinking...he could be after the X, Y, and Z-Chips. He wants to make a trade for the Z-Chip for the hostage..." I let my voice trail off. My vision drifted to the ground while I thought.

"But Slade had escaped with all three data chips," Robin said while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes, but what if they were prototypes. Do you think he would try to get his hands on the real chips," I asked looking up from the ground. Everyone paused in thought.

"Sounds like Slade," Beast Boy muttered.

"You seem to know an awful lot about these chips," Cyborg then spoke.

"I do my research," I shrugged. A look from Raven said otherwise.

"Twirl, what aren't you telling us," she asked, but her voice was calm not demanding. I shifted uncomfortably. Talking about myself wasn't something I wanted to do and now I had to explain how I got this chip.

My batons were still put away in a little "X" on the back of my belt. I extended the right one and hit a button on the top nob with my thumb. Then a small green computer chip popped out. _If Slade hadn't searched my house, then he must know that I have the chip with me at all times, _I figured.

"The complete working model of the Z-Chip," I clarified and held the miniscule item up for them to see. Before any of them could respond the main screen across from us flickered to life, displaying a two toned mask.

"Slade_,_" Robin growled.

_"Ah, yes. Working together now, I see? That is a bit disappointing of you, __Titans. Needing one of the city's exposed meta-humans to help discover what I'm up to? After how many times you have faced me." _Slade let out a chuckle.

Everyone's attention pointed towards me and I glared up at the screen. "What exactly makes you think I'm a meta-human?" I said, crossing my arms.

_"Advanced intelligence." _

"So, you're saying if a person is smart, then they're a meta-human. That means Robin would be just that because he _is_ smarter than most teens," Raven pointed out.

_"No children, intelligence that was increased by an unnatural event. Chemicals for example. I am certain Twirl can explain." _I glared harder at the screen, ignoring the room's rising suspicion.

"What do you want," I hissed.

_"You're suspicions are correct. I am in a negotiable mood. Hand over the Z-Chip and the boy will be returned unharmed." _I wanted to call out and tell Slade off, but Robin beat me too it.

"What are you planning?!" He demanded to know.

_"I am sure Twirl will help you. If you can actually figure out my plans..." _the transmission ended to the sound of his dark chuckling.

Robin let out a growl, then turned to his team. "Cyborg, can you find a trace on the signal?"

"Yeah, man. Sure thing," Cyborg nodded and made his way to the computer. After a minute or so of Cyborg's rapid typing we had found something. The map grid on the screen had been scanning the city and finally settled on one area.

"There," I exclaimed, pointing at the coordinates, "Wait...why does that say City Park?" Before I got an answer more locations started popping up on screen.

"WHAT?! Dudes, there's no way he can be in all those places at the same time!" Beast Boy exclaimed in panic.

"No, man. He isn't! He somehow managed to redirect the signal. It's untraceable," Cyborg explained with a snarl.

"We'll spread out, check the coordinates' locations and search from those points. He'd have to be near by one of them," Robin growled.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT**

About fifteen to twenty minutes later the Titans and I were back on the main land and making our way to our given coordinates. My watch is linked up to their communicators now to keep in touch during the search. Beast Boy had taken the City Park while Starfire flew to the abandoned carnival grounds. Cyborg is in the T-Car and driving towards the eastern part of Jump and Robin is searching the pier on his motorcycle. Raven is flying over center city and I am roller skating down the streets of a network of abandoned factories.

_I so should have taken the park. These dead streets are creepy, _I mentally whined. Not all the street lamps worked and the ones that did were very dim. The allies and sidewalks were littered and there wasn't a single other soul in sight. I tried to reassure myself that Slade might not even be in this area. _He had been redirecting the signals, so maybe he isn't at any of them_, I mused. _What if he isn't even in this city anymore..._I tried to push the bad thoughts away and focus on the search.

I took a second to glance at my watch, the little lit up circle on the screen was getting closer and closer as I skated. Slade's words had kept bugging me the more and more I thought about them. The advanced intelligence topic hadn't been a lie. I had gotten this boost of intelligence the night my father died. One of the many projects his team had was working with newly discovered toxins, mostly different types of gases.

Before I was left unconscious I remembered there was a hissing noise of gas. The lab room I was in was where the toxins were kept in containers that lined across the walls and across lab stations. The chances of surviving after inhaling the poisonous substance was very little. Though I did survive.

I had explained the chemicals to the Titans, leaving the part about my dad aside. My brain was like a sponge for information and learning was very easy. Following the codes on the computer chip had been simple, including the plans and blue prints listed in it. Same for hacking a system and tracing a signal like I did with Ricky's phone. Inventing things like my batons and building the sound wave technology into them had been all me, not a project on the Z-Chip. I had managed to keep most of that a secret from my mom too. When I had been in the hospital the doctors said there was no damage but never knew that the chemicals had changed me, if only slightly. I've never thought of myself as a meta-human anyways.

I was nearing the end of the street about to find the location which was located on the next block when my watched beeped.

_"Team, regroup in uptown,"_ Robin's voice called out from my watch. _"Cinderblock broke out of jail and is terrorizing the streets. We'll continue the __search right after. Robin out," _he ended the call and the others' answers followed.

I sighed then pressed a button on the watch and held it near my mouth. "I'm on my way, Twirl out."

I started to slow down to a stop, about to switch directions when the loud sound of glass shattering caught my attention. I turned in that direction and saw a dark figure move across a rooftop then disappear from sight.

My skates turned back into my regular boots and I extended my batons. Muttering something rude under my breath I made my way to the building. The double doors were completely rusted on it's hinges and with a hard kick they came crashing down. As I entered I contemplated calling the Titans.

_Let them take care of Cinderblock. I can handle this on my own, _I thought darkly, though I wasn't completely confident I believed myself.

The factory was bare and dark. The only light sources were the doorway behind me and the partly broken skylights above. I cautiously walked deeper into the room. A movement of something on my right made me spin in that direction.

"Slade!" I exclaimed wide eyed, though it sounded more like a gasp. He emerged from the shadows and into the skylight's beam with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You managed to find me. Well done," he said with mock approval. At least I thought he was mocking.

"Where's Ricky," I growled and my grip on my batons tightened.

"Was I not clear? The data chip for the boy," he said.

"Show me where he is and then we'll talk," I snarled.

Slade narrowed his eye at me. "You should learn to cooperate better. So I will give you some time to think about that." He pulled out a small remote-like object and clicked a button. A new set of doors slid down from the top of the doorway and I was instantly surrounded by dozens of Sladebots.

**A/N: YES! I FINALLY POSTED THIS! XD Lol. So this chapter was longer than the last but not by much :P but still...Lol sorry if this was a little boring at first though, there's definitely gonna be more action in the next chapter though! Yay! :D Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for the very, very late update! I've had terrible writer's block for this chapter. I've been working on it for a while though, including a few other upcoming stories, but this was first! I swear! Since its summer vacation i'll try to post a little more frequently if I can. So, um...i'm not sure what else to say here other than a little warning because this chapter gets a _teensy_ bit violent, but its sticking towards the story's rating! Please read the A/N at the end though :) _I don't own the Teen Titans. _**

**Chapter 11: Twirl's POV **

I had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping. My eyes were wide and frighted as they traced over the Sladebots forming a circle around me. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I gripped my batons even tighter.

"Let's see how well your hand-to-hand combat is, shall we?" Slade said and stepped back into the shadows, the darkness swallowing him whole.

Then the bots attacked.

I connected the batons and used my staff to fend off the robots. I swung the staff above my head and brought it down on another bot. It's chest broken open, exposing the circuits inside. That bot crashed backwards and destroyed the bot behind it.

There was around twenty Sladebots total. I had finished destroying another five and now only fifteen were left. I wasn't exactly winning. I called out in pain from another punch to the rib followed by a horrible cracking noise. I shot my leg out and my heel dug into the robot's chest sending it to the ground in a short-circuiting heap. Another bot swung it's leg out that hit me in the stomach and I landed on my back a few feet away from it.

I was breathing in short shallow breaths after getting the wind knocked out of me. My tights were torn at the knees and I had a few scrapes and bruises. The other bots were closing in on me now. I shakily got to my feet and got ready for their next attack. My batons were separated and I started spinning them like windmills at my sides. I charged at the Sladebots. I swung my batons hard and did my best to block their hits.

About minutes had passed and the fight had ended. I forcefully pulled my right baton that was currently lodged in the middle of the last robot's chest and it crumpled to the ground. Then Slade made himself known in the room again.

"Relying on quick thinking can only get you so far without the proper training...Something you lack greatly," Slade's voice echoed through the room. The sound projecting like he was everywhere at once.

"What is this, an audition?!" I shouted, my voice carried out as well. "Release Ricky or you'll end up just like _that_!" I threatened, gesturing to the robot with a gaping hole in it's chest.

Slade chuckled as if this amused him. "Perhaps you would be more threatening with the Titans at your side at the moment. Though they still pose no more than a possible, _slight _problem to my future plans. Speaking of which, Cinderblock must be putting up one heck of a fight for the Titans to not show up...Or is this hostage of no importance to the big shot heroes, hm?"

"What's thatsupposed to mean?" I growled. "I don't need them."

"Are you so sure?" Slade questioned. His voice echoed off the walls a bit differently now. Like he was moving from wherever he was.

"Bring it on, Polyphemus," I smirked.

Slade jumped down from one of the catwalks from above and clasped his arms behind his back when he rose to his feet. A door slid open from behind him that lead into a dark hallway.

"You'll learn not to test me," he warned with an icy glare. Slade whipped around and disappeared into the door behind him.

"STOP!_" _I ran after him without hesitation. I was hoping that this was where Ricky was being kept, and if I turned back now to gather the Titans I might not get another chance to track down Slade.

The door I had run through lead down one long hall that broke off into corridors full of empty storage rooms and locked doors. I followed Slade down a hall to my left and into the boiler room. Pipes lines the walls and the low ceiling, occasionally letting off steam and the room buzzed with the sound of working machines grinding together. There were a few bare light bulbs distanced from each other on the ceiling, emitting a dull, sad yellow-brownish glow.

I had my batons on my belt so I can move my arms freely as I ran. I was now out of the boiler room and in another set of hallways. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness when a chuckle rang out. My head snapped in that direction. I saw the dark figure of Slade at the end of the hall and I ran in the opposite direction. Another chuckle echoed through the halls and I immediately changed directions again to escape it. Who was chasing who?

The building's layout began to feel like a labyrinth and I was the mouse stuck in the maze with Slade as the cat who probably wanted to tear my head off. I paused at two intersecting halls and tried to catch my breath with my hands on my knees. More dark chuckling echoed around me and I bolted down a new path.

The horrible sounds had finally died down again. I peered around a corner and saw a faint glow lighting up the next corridor. I jogged up to the next corner and peered into the lite up hallway. The glow was flooding out from a doorway that was wide open. I slowly started making my way to the new door when more chuckling boomed off the walls surrounding me.

I broke out into a run as if I couldn't get to this door fast enough. This began to feel like one of those common phobia dreams. When the dreamer is in a long hallway with a door at the very end and the closer they get to this door, the farther away it seems. The dreamer tries to get closer and closer until they're finally running towards it like their life depends on it with the feeling of being chased. They're determined to get to this door even though they may not know what stands behind it.

_But this isn't a dream...and I have a pretty good idea of whats behind that door_, I thought determinedly as I rushed through the entryway and skidded to a halt. I had nearly flung myself over the railing of a catwalk if I hadn't stopped. The chuckling from the hall had ended as well.

I composed myself and I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark, spacious room with cement flooring and high ceilings. The catwalk I stood on was rusted and old. About two feet past the platform's rusted railing a few chains hung weakly from a reel on the ceiling. Below me the floor was illuminated by large computer monitors mounted on the wall.

I gaped at the images displayed on the screens. All of them where of me! My first fight with Cinderblock, another of Plasmas. The first gang of robots he sent after me were displayed too. Some clips were even of me and Ricky around in the city in our uniforms. Also including clips of the Sladebots that I had just fought and new videos of my situation from the chase in the halls.

_The halls had cameras?! _My inner voice cried out. The sound of someone's muffled struggles pulled me from my inner panic. I looked over the platform's railing and saw Ricky tied up with rope and a strip of duck tape slapped over his mouth.

He let out a growl and kept struggling with the restraints behind his back. Each time he moved his leg, which was pointed at an unnerving angle, he grimaced from the break. When Ricky looked up his eyes widened in surprise which quickly changed to fear and worry. I held my finger to my lips to silence him as he gave muffled shouts and shook is head like I had misunderstood something.

I let out a startled cry when something—or someone—slammed into my back and right into the catwalk's railing. The rust was so bad that the bar snapped and I was thrown over the platform's edge. I managed to grab one of the chains hanging from the ceiling as I fell. The chain's reel let off a high pitched screech and I swooped down to the floor, landing very ungracefully.

I pulled my self to my feet just in time to see Slade jump down from above.

"Let him go!" I demanded as I extended my batons.

"You'll have to fight me if you want to save him, Jessica," Slade said, his voice cold and his eye challenging. I cringed at hearing my name. My vision darted from Slade with his arms behind his back to Ricky struggling. He kept shaking his head, his muffled pleads for me to stand down.

"I'm waiting, Jessica," Slade droned.

"I hope you like losing," I smirked. With a whirl my batons were connected into a staff. Slade extended his own staff and lowered into a fighting stance.

We clashed.

I ducked a swing from Slade's bo-staff and used mine to swipe his feet from out under him. He jumped back to his feet and attacked. He raised his arms above his head and swung his weapon downwards as I tried to block it with my staff. The pink bo-staff broke into two uneven pieces, each with a jagged edge. I began to improvise with it. With each broken piece I slashed at Slade. The toothed edge was too blunt and didn't even put a scratch on his armor or tear through his suit's rough material.

My opponent blocked my attacks easily. Slade's bo-staff shot out and hit me in the stomach, leaving me winded. I was left on my hands and knees gasping like a fish put of water while Slade was on the other side of the room. My right hand cradling my small lower left rib as I fought for air.

"Given up yet?" Slade was towering over me now. His bo-staff tapping at his side, ready to be used.

"...Never..." I breathed. Slade was silent for a moment.

"A pity." He kicked me to the side and I tumbled across the floor with a grunt.

Slade disappeared from view again. I glanced at Ricky, still struggling with his restraints. His the look in his eyes saying how sorry he was when this was my fault, not his. I painfully rolled onto my stomach in attempt to push myself off the ground. My chest constricted in pain and I collapsed on my elbows. I looked up and saw the longer half of the broken baton. I needed something to help defend myself. I reached out for it with my right hand, my fingers inches away. I could have grabbed it if a heavy boot hadn't come crashing down on my wrist making me wail in pain.

"Can't spin your little toy batons with a broken wrist now can you?" Slade drawled as he finally lifted his boot from my wrist. I let out a small quiet sob and felt a cold tear slide down my cheek. I let out a choking noise when Slade grabbed me by the throat and held me above the ground.

"Pathetic," he spat, wiping away the tear dripping down my face with his thumb. "And you were so sure you could beat me, but here you are, Jessica, crying over just a few broken bones."

"Drop...dead..." my voice strained the words out. Slade's grip tightened on my throat and my left arm just clawed at his hand while my other arm dangled at my side uselessly.

I wasn't sure what hurt more, the broken bones or that he was right. I was too confident. I accepted the challenge to fight to save Ricky, but I actually thought I could beat him when a whole _team _of heroes have had trouble stopping him. I felt pathetic. Yes, I had defeated other enemies, but those where mostly mindless monsters. It's the monster that had me by the neck that was the problem.

Black spots danced before my eyes. I kicked out at Slade but my foot only connected with his armor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ricky, his image blurring from my tears and lack of oxygen, I barely manage to mouth the words, "I'm sorry". Amazingly, Slade released his death grip and I crumpled to the floor.

Every breath hurt as I gulped down air like I couldn't get enough. Slade was casually walking towards the center of the room. With my good arm, I used the room's back wall to steady myself when I staggered to my feet again.

"Why drag him into this?" I questioned Slade, gesturing to Ricky with a nod after finding my voice. Ricky was only a few feet away now.

"Foolish girl, have you paid no attention of what I have been saying at all?" Slade spoke, now facing me. "You should start to learn to listen to those who know better."

"Oh, and that would be you, I suppose?" I snarled.

"Yes," I had the smallest feeling he was smirking behind that mask. "Hand over the data chip and the boy will be released. You have my word."

I was trying to mind my broken arm that began to throb in pain. I reached into a pocket on my belt and revealed the small green, troublesome computer chip that I had removed from my batons before I left Titans Tower. I was about to do something crazy.

"Slade, Slade, Slade," I said in a "tsk-tsk" fashion while shaking my head disapprovingly. The corners of my mouth twitched up into a smirk. "You shouldn't lie," I said and crushed the data chip in my hand.

"A very disappointing mistake, Jessica," Slade gave a deep growl. He was about to spring into an attack when several black and yellow discs embedded themselves in a line across the floor. The discs detonated the second they hit the ground, a minor chain of explosions shaking the ground and causing clouds of smoke filling the space between Slade and where Ricky and I were.

The smoke cleared exposing each of the five Titans.

"Titans, how nice of you to show up," Slade's voice was close to mocking. I ran to Ricky still minding my bad arm while the others jumped into battle. Ricky gave a short hiss when I ripped the duck tape off his mouth and my good hand started fumbling with his bonds but unsuccessful.

"Slade, _stop_!" Someone shouted, I thought it was Robin. Then the same voice shouted, "Look out!"

Suddenly a silver cylinder canister landed right in front of me and Ricky. Before we could react, the canister was spinning in circles rapidly, emitting a green hazy gas cloud that swallowed up the two of us. Both of us choking and coughing. I grabbed Ricky by the shirt collar with one arm and dragged him with me out of the clearing cloud, then stumbling and collapsing on the ground away from the mist. I looked up squinting, just in time to see Slade slip off into the shadows.

The Titans split into two groups. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went after Slade. Raven was kneeling beside beside me about to tend to my arm.

"No," I objected weakly. "Take care of him first." Raven turned her attention to Ricky. He was on his back with his arms still held behind him. He looked a sickly pale. His head lolling to the side and he was breathing shallow from the gas. She released his bonds. Beast Boy was working as well, he hastily but gently on the rope around Ricky's legs, careful not to touch the broken one before Raven took over.

"The bone has to be set first," Raven murmured to herself. Her hand surrounded by black energy as it ghosted over the injury. "Come on, lets get you both out of here."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Do you have a death wish?!" Robin hissed at me. We were out on the street outside the run down factory. Ricky was unconscious and being cared for in an ambulance about to be brought to the hospital. "You should have called us as soon as you found him!"

The six of us others were on the sidelines near the T-Car while it seemed Robin was getting ready to give me the scolding of a lifetime.

"How? You had to deal with Cinderblock. And you could of traced my watch's signal like you had," I said.

"You're crazy," he muttered.

"I am not!" I objected. "I do crazy things, yes. I'll admit that, but I'm not crazy."

"Would ya both quit arguin' about who should and shouldn't have done what," Cyborg grumbled. "What's done is done. The hostage was saved and other than Twirl's arm and Slade's escape, we're fine." Robin huffed then relaxed a bit.

"What do you plan to do now?" Raven had asked looking at my arm. After some healing the injury was partly healed and supported in a sling. I planned to remove the sling and go home to change my clothes and check into a hospital as Jessica Flare, claiming that I hurt myself doing gymnastics.

I watched the ambulance pull away with my friend inside and I looked back at the Titans. " I think 'Twirl Girl' is gonna disappear for a bit," I said peeling off my mask and shoving it into a pocket on my belt. Each of them looked a little surprised but I gave a small shrug. "I've clearly got some healing to do, but you'll tell me if you find anything on Slade?" An agreeing nod from them made a smile tease it's way onto my lips. I turned to leave, my boots transforming into their roller blades. The Titans filling into the T-Car after I turned down their offer for a ride.

"One more thing," Robin said before he climbed into the front passenger seat. "What happen to the Z-Chip?"

"I destroyed it."

Robin's masked eyes widened slightly. "After all that trouble, you destroyed it? I think you _are _crazy," he said with a teasing grin.

"Nah. Like I said, I just do crazy things," I grinned back.

**A/N: I FINISHED IT! XD Is this the end? Yes, it was the final fight but an epilogue is next! Hey, did anyone get that little joke at the beginning? Polyphemus is a cyclops! Lol. I'll be working on the epilogue ASAP. Anyways, what did you all think? I checked the rating guide Lol. So the rating is staying K+. I'm I hope you like this chapter, please review! Please no flame either :3 **


End file.
